The present invention relates generally to surfboard devices and, more specifically, to a security locking device for a surfboard, sailboard, kayak and the like.
The streamlined shape and relatively small size of many modern surfboards make them easy and inviting targets for theft. A typical surfboard can cost from $400 to a $1,000 so replacement of a stolen board is not always economically feasible. In addition, a surfboard has a size and shape that makes it not easily adapted to being fitted with a conventional locking device or being secured within an automobile when not in use.
Consequently, a number of locking devices have been developed to prevent the theft of surfboards. The Fruzetti et. al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,220) employs the ankle tether commonly found on surfboards to secure the board to a stationary object. However, the ankle tether is typically a lightweight material such as nylon that can be easily severed with common wire cutters.
Other surfboard locks that have been developed require some mechanical connection with the cross bar that is typically built into a surfboard and intended to provide a point of connection between the surfboard and the ankle tether. Still other devices have been developed that utilize a fin box of a surfboard as an anchor point for a locking mechanism. Though effective to some extent against opportunistic theft, these prior art devices are often defeatable by thieves that have sufficient time and/or skill to effectively manipulate the device. In addition, such devices are often cumbersome to install and so are not always properly utilized.
There still exists a need for methods and devices for securing and/or deterring theft of water sport boards, for example, surfboards, sailboards, body boards, boogie boards and the like, which methods and devices are easy to use not easily circumvented.